


Success

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Established Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Flashbacks, Guitars, Guns, Multiple Pairings, Music, Musical Instruments, Ophelia Records, Romantic Soulmates, Singing, Warehouse Records
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music AU. Claudia is a young socially inept guitar prodigy who self-produces. Helena and Myka are lovers who co-run Ophelia Records. Leena and Irene Frederic are a mother and daughter team who run Warehouse Records. When their paths meet what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All of this Music (breaks my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297297) by [sistersin7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersin7/pseuds/sistersin7). 



Claudia plucked off the closing chords of Lady Antebellum's hit song Own The Night.

"Thank you thank you," she shouted into the microphone, smiling and gripping her guitar in one hand, "this song goes out to Steve Jinks, who works with the ATF to protect this nation, and is like a second brother to me. Wherever you are, Jinksy, this is for you, I love you so much, and I hope you're safe right now. This is called Home, and it was written about you Steve."

* * *

Steve ducked behind a parked car, sliding a new magazine into his weapon. As he popped out of cover and returned fire, the sound of electric guitar flooded one of his ears. He smiled as the song's vocals started. He didn't recognize the song, but he instantly recognized the singer. It was Claudia singing. He felt tears springing up in his eyes when he realized the lyrics.

* * *

**_Twenty Hours Ago....._ **

_"Myka, I don't think...I don't think we should invest in her. I mean, I never really liked investing in fresh musicians, and we're a bit broke as it is. We can't really afford to invest in her," Helena insisted._

_"Please," Myka said desperately, "give her a chance. I've heard her play and she is the most talented young woman I have ever seen. I have this feeling, Pete would call it a vibe, that she's going to be big. With that in mind, don't you think we should give her a chance?"_

_"Alright fine," Helena conceded, "just this once. I'll send Pete to talk to her."_

_"Thank you," Myka told her lover._

**_Now...._ **

Claudia stepped off the stage during a rush of applause. She walked backstage, and a voice came from her left side, causing her to start in surprise.  
"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the man said.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, well maybe. I'm Pete, Pete Lattimer. I'm from Ophelia Records, a small record label based in South Dakota, and my superiors sent me to have a word with you about your career."  
"Alright," Claudia said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I'm listening."

"My superiors think that you have what it takes to be successful, and they want to sign you to the label," Pete explained.

"I'm flattered that they think that, but I'd be a blight on the label," Claudia said, "I suck at this."

"NO," Pete said, "you don't. You're really good. Just come back to the studio with me, and we'll discuss it in more detail."

"Alright, fine, I guess. But I think I should get back up there, they're going crazy."

 


End file.
